The Green Spirit Kataang fic I DO NOT OWN AVATAR
by jayenator2.0
Summary: Avatar.....WITH A TWIST!What if Aang disappeared off the face of the earth? What if Zuko and Azula had an older brother?What if he could bend more than one element?What happens when he and Katara started becoming closer than just friends?First fic.KATAANG
1. The new story

Hey there this is Jayenator coming at you live from my PC. This is just the epilogue and yes it IS a kataang. There are gonna be parts in the fic where you might/most likely WILL not believe the shippings in this fic. But certain relationships kinda HAVE TO happen until you get to the big picture alright. So stay with me on this one and I promise it'll be worth your while.(or at least I hope so)

PS. This IS my first fic on the site so be nice though criticism is good 2!

_**Water,**_

_**Earth,**_

_**Fire,**_

_**Air,**_

_**About four years ago there was peace,**_

_**Between the Water Tribes,**_

_**Earth Kingdoms,**_

_**Fire Nations**_

_**And Air Nomads.**_

_**But then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked**_

_**The current Avatar, Aang, had disappeared in the final months of the comet's, Sozin's comet's arrival. It has been a year. The only safe locations, if you can even call them that, are the Lower ring of Ba Sing Se and the Northern Water Tribe.**_

_**We are still searching for Aang.**_

_**The others have given up,**_

_**But I still believe that he's somewhere out there and he's coming back to save the world!**_

Peace!

Jayenator out!


	2. Katara's sickness

Hey there. I'd just like to say that this is also a tokka/sukka and maiko thing but still MAJOR kataang.

'_thoughts'_

"speech"

(Regular stuff)

~**location**~

'_I still can't believe it's been a whole year almost. The Northern water tribe isn't going to last much longer from all the news we've heard. Suki and the Kyoshi warriors have been captured along with, Teo, Haru and everyone else. It's just me Toph and Sokka left. I dunno about them but I still believe Aang will return to us………….one day.'_

~**in a campsite just on the outskirts of a lonesome twon near Ba Sing Se**~

"Toph I'm getting worried about Katara."

"Oh so your NOW getting worried. I figured like after the TENTH time of her getting scraps all over her body from all of the heavily wooded areas we've been in looking for 'him' (aang) and after her FIFTEINTH fever/flu for the month that you would've starting worrying but you start now instead."

"Hey Toph, you think she's gone to bed yet?"

"How did we get from worrying to- you know what never mind. Not yet snoozles, but in the mean time we need to be well rested ourselves you know."

"Yea I know. Another day another search for 'him' while evading the Fire Nationers. Night Toph!"

"Night Sokka."

~**Katara's Tent 2 hours later~**

"Aang NO!!" (She shot straight out of her makeshift bed. Beads of sweat rolling down her furrowed brow) "Maybe I just need to wash off my face in the lake that we passed by on our way .That should help." (what she didn't know was how that trip to the lake was gonna change her life forever).

~**At the lake~**

(Katara is seen washing off her face when…………)

"Well well well. If it isn't the little water tribe peasant. I admit you got lucky by being able to out do us for such a long amount of time. But now your ours!"

"Azula! Mai,Ty Lee! Zuko."

"I suggest you come along quietly peasant and we might go easy on you. Notice the keyword is might."

(voice)"Actually no one is going anywhere"(a figure appears from the treetops, jumps down and lands between Katara and Azula wearing a black body suit with a green mask)

(Azula)"Oh really says who?"

"Says your worst nightmare."

'_I think I might be getting a fever agai-' _"Ugh"

"Katara."(she has fainted)

**What's up with the reunion and the dude with the freaky mask!?What happened to Aang and just where is he!? Find out next time!**


	3. So What Are You Wearing To The Party?

**Whad up guys? Listen rreeeeeeaaaalllllyyyy srry for not postinf for a while but 1) this isn't my only fanfic and 2) I'm working on an animation project with my Uncle so I don't have a lotta time on my hands. I've already missed 24 WHOLE hours of sleep from stayin up so late this last week. Lemme tell ya not fun anyway on with the show………….**

_**Previously on Avatar…**_

"_**Actually no one is going anywhere" **_ _**"Oh really says who?" "Says your worst nightmare." "Katara?"(she has fainted)**_

**~Present time~**

"That can't be good. I wonder if she's okay?" says the one in the green mask with a hint of worry etching it's way into his voice.

"Right. Cause if someone just suddenly ups and faints it's obviously possible that the said person is in a COMPLETELY, PERFECTLY, HEALTHY DISposition." replied our favourite scarred prince with just an ounce of sarcasm.

"Jeez. Someone has some anger issues. By the way I don't think we've met. I am called by many things but you may call me the Green Spirit."

"You're the green spirit huh? The same guy that has single-handedly destroyed many Fire Nation militia headquarters and machinery bases?*giggle*You know your pretty muscular and I bet your cute to."

"Ty Lee! No flirting with the enemy. Especially if they have a very large bounty over their head direct from Fire Lord Ozai himself."

"Sorry Azula."

" Wait…..so what you're saying is that you are the green spirit who is either the same guy as the blue spirit or another guy carrying on his legacy."

"Trust me Mai when I say that this guy is not the same guy as the blue spirit. I heard that the blue spirit died a long time ago."

"So then this guy is just another person by the last name spirit. Greeeeeaaaat. Why don't we all just get black suits and masks and get together for a big party. As if the blue spirit wasn't but you just had to go copy him."

"I dunno about that Mai but I agree with the party thing. Personally I'll go with the pink mask. Mai I think you'd look good in a nice light shade of red."

"You know that's a good idea! A big party….yea I can see it now. Zuko would wear a BLUE mask and I think Azula could go for a crimson red colour. Kinda like blood."

"Not a bad idea mask guy and I bet-"

"TYLEE!"

"Okay, okay sorry Azula. It was just an idea and you know mask guy you have some good fashion tips."

"Thanks, you to. Maybe we can discuss this later but I'd just like to say that (Azula started charging a big current of lightning on her finger tips) I am no cheap imitation. Actually it's safe to say that the blue spirit is my protégé. And oh! I have to do THIS!!"

In a split second Azula fired her lightning that she had been building up, hoping to catch our young hero off guard but to no avail. The Green Spirit re-directed the lightning right when it was about to hit him in the chest…..but the weird thing is he didn't re-direct it like Iroh or Zuko. It hit his finger tips and died down but then…..a lightning bolt most likely THREE times the power that Azula used was launched from the same hand used to stop Azula's attack and was fired straight at Azula who was stuck in her spot from the shock of what she just saw!

**OOoooooo. I think that's a good place to stop it don't you? Well next time will Azula make it and what's happening to Katara and just who is the Green Spirit!? Find out next time on Zek's Story!**


	4. THE KATAANG ARMY: IMPORTANT STUFF

Hey guys it's me, Jayenator565. Listen, me and another member of the website,

XX-ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe-XX are gonna start a post for all kataangers most likely posted under 'The Kataang Army'. It's gonna be a collection of Kataang fics. Could be oneshots r could be trilogies. You name it u, u write it and u post it up! It's time for the Zutarians 2 stop dissing us just cause Kataang was the winning ship. It's time that the realized that we HAVE WON. Ttyl. For any info u can mail us. Well CYA!!


End file.
